


The Eyes of the Moon

by hakuwei



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: F/M, Gen, im tryna do a geisha thing okaY THE STORY MUST BE THIS WAY, shhh unread what you read omg, so if this doesnt make sense i promise it will at the end, why would u read spoilers who do you think u are???
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 11:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5827096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hakuwei/pseuds/hakuwei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>{{ ♔; An Akatsuki no Yona Fic  }}</p><p>❝ He engulfs her for the last time,<br/>descrying her gentle,<br/>steady breath,<br/>her tresses of claret and carmine hues,<br/>that scent she always had about her<br/>that drifted into the air delicately,<br/>floating upwards into the heavens<br/>where it belonged,<br/>where she belonged. ❞</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Eyes of the Moon

* * *

 

Tonight the night sky would be without a moon.

It was dusk now.

❝ There should be enough firewood to last the night. It might get cold, after all. ❞

If the fire at her feet was the bearer of warmth, then her smile was the bearer of life. Every word that reverberated in her throat, slid past her tongue through her teeth, past her lips, that she breathed, the dragons and boy cling to as if they were their heartstrings.

All but the thunder beast.

As of late she noticed a change in his behavior, ever since they absconded the water tribe. His mind was pressed on something, rather someone, and all she could do was hope that it would all pass, that he’d tease and laugh at her again.

His fingers laced the lapis lazuli that hung from his neck.

He’s lying by a river some distance from the campfire, watching the sun set whilst having a reverie about a camaraderie; the bond between him and an old companion. (it still lives on, more to do with an unquenchable blood thirst and less with the sky they used to point at and call beautiful)

He hears her footsteps that caress the grass sublimely, the wind that ever so perfectly frolics her tunic and locks in a way that was euphonious. The thin waters of the riverside lay them asunder.

To think he would ever let her go.

❝ Stay warm tonight, it might get cold… and please, try get sleep this night… ❞

He doesn’t look at her nor does he speak. He hadn’t slept for a week, and by the fourth night the princess couldn’t either.

❝ … Goodnight Hak… ❞

She would watch him under the moonlight, his shadow vehement in belligerent dance but his body bereft of motion. Hour by hour she thought of him. He thought of _him_.

The river remains their barrier. He remains still under the sky without a single movement. Her gaze remains fixated upon him until she lets him go. (for one last night he’ll risk hesitation)

He sits up, turns to face her, all with a countenance that is solemn, but a different kind of melancholy that she rarely ever witnessed.

❝ Princess. I’ve been keeping you up, haven’t I…? ❞

He rises and crosses the shallow river, his eyes memorizing the shape, color, beauty of hers.

❝ That… doesn’t matter. What matters is that you haven’t been sleeping. Rest toni-❞

Their bodies met at a time when the sun was to die and the moon was already dead.

His touch, grasp, she is all too familiar with it. It is gratuitous, loving, but in it this time was longing. (for her but someone else)

She lets her head fall between the taut skin of his burly chest, her hands curling upwards from his abdominal to his heart. The way which she falls in him lets him fall into her, his head perched upon hers, his lips adoring the dawn, her hair.

The way they fit each other, he’ll miss it.

❝ Thank you, Princess. ❞

Her lips, they smile, and upon his beating heart he feels her euphoria, her body melt inside him. (his deep inhalation fills his lungs with her alone. it was the only air he could breath. he’ll choke when he’s gone) She pushes up against his chest to see his face, and his arms fall to his side to let her go. (the last time he’d hold her)

❝ Come. ❞

Her steps he descries as phlegmatic, tranquil yet confident, and when his eyebrows furrow at her evanescent image, the haze around him thickens, the water behind him dimming.

Then they reached the fire.

She takes up a blanket, and by the tree he stands she runs. Leaning upon the trunk she situates herself on the ground, and he assumes the same. From the corners of the cloth she brings it around his body and hers. She graces his shoulder with a cheek.

❝ Rest easy tonight Hak… ❞

It’d be the last he’d see those jewels, those eyes. (he memorized them, and when he looked up into the sky at the stars, he created a constellation from them.)

He didn’t plan on sleeping. The position they were in only made things harder, tempting, but he supposed even the princess couldn’t stop him in his tracks. (not this time at least when his tracks were for her.)

_I chose this path. So, please Hak… don’t be sad…_

The thunder beast always had this way about him, this way in which his mourning was a taciturn thing.

_Guide me._

He engulfs her for the last time, descrying her gentle, steady breath, her tresses of claret and carmine hues, that scent she always had about her that drifted into the air delicately, floating upwards into the heavens where it belonged, where she belonged.

_Don’t be absurd… You’re very important to me._

There’s a tearing, tempting strain that overwhelms him when he looks away. She was never being absurd. It was absurd to see Soowon now. It hadn’t been that long ago since they encountered. There was something yet to be settled, he felt, settled in a way he would have to do alone. He peeled the blanket from his body when he noticed she entered a deep sleep.

Everything was still but the fire. (the fire within him too)

Confining her warmth within the blanket he tucks her body in. He tries not to look at her, look at the countenance that angles towards the heavens whose constellations complimented her so well.

_If there’s anything you want to do I want to respect that._

When he eludes from the fire his departure began. There was no moonlight tonight. The black water of the river that kept destitute lovers apart continued to play its part. The trees were figures of darkness that wandered with him.

He wasn’t alone. He kept walking. Of course _he’d_ be on guard tonight. (no one would stop him in his tracks)

❝ You’ll be back by morning right? ❞

The darkness, blood thirst- it was louder than anything else. It clogged his ears.

Silence.

The green dragon perched upon a shadow landed in front of the man.

The beast doesn’t stop.

There was just another creature amongst the millions lurking around him.

❝ You’re a part of us Hak. You can’t just leave out of your own selfishness. ❞

He stops.

Selfishness.

Is that what it was?

At least, that wasn’t all it was.

If he kept telling himself it was her, then it wasn’t for him?

The green dragon faces south, the thunder beast north.

It was only for a moment that he stopped in his tracks. He thought he heard something.

_When do you stop, thunder beast?_

That dragon leg heads towards the back of the beast, but such an action was surmised long beforehand. With the blunt end of his long sword he places his weight, strength, upon it, thrusting it into the others diaphragm. (they had been in this position before, when he called the princess _his_ beloved)

He faced north the entire time.

And then he continued northward.

_Protect her with with your life._

Jae-ha sits up from the ground, his blood trickling down the edges of his lips, found on his fingertips. The damage of the impact would affect him later.

He’d let him go. His determination reminded him of himself. (and in the end he joined the princess)

In weariness and lethargy the thunder beast was as bold as ever. The darkness did not affect him, pull him down. He was a part of the darkness, but it subjugated under him, feared him. When he stepped into the castle’s town, a strange force affected him. He remembers. It was yesterday, after all.

_Its brighter than the stars in the sky._

A step forward.

_Do you want to go see the castle’s town?_

Right foot.

_Yes!_

Left.

_You mean you’ve never been?_

He looks at the sky while he treads.

_It was kind of like you were the heart of the town._

Right foot.

_It’s because you were there, Hak._

Left.

_It’s frustrating. Even though we’re so close… I don’t feel like I can reach you at all._

He stops.

_You are my goal._

A fist.

_I need to become someone worthy of your goal._

He raises that fist to the sky.

_So that from now on, we can walk as equals._

And he let it go.

His fingers laced the lapis lazuli that hung from his neck.

_If you can be happy, then to me that is the greatest happiness._

The darkness stopped existing. The air around him was lucid, the sky was lit with her.

The castle is above him, he at its steps as a boy. When he reaches the entrance he is a man.

The gates are ever so slightly open. No one is around. (what does one expect at the dead of night when the moon has died?)

When he slips through the crevices of the doors, there’s a King.

(If he wasn’t a devil, he was an angel)

That man, he looked at the sky.

(was he making constellations too?)

In the swaying wind their clothing flowed amongst the currents in unison. He still couldn’t tell if he wanted his head in his hands, or his head on his shoulders. It wasn’t for him to decide. He was already noticed.

❝ Hak…? ❞

He couldn’t stop now. His promise with her could not be mended now.

❝ Soowon… ❞

_I won’t be able to guide you now._

 

❝ I’ve returned seeking my rightful position and responsibility as general. ❞

 

The dead of the moon was comforting.

 

She wouldn’t see his sins until dawn.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I appreciate your time and support very much. This will be (I think) a 3 part story.


End file.
